The present invention generally relates to a gravity flow feeder for caged animals which is readily adaptable to cages in a number of different feeding positions.
The feeding of caged animals, particularly fur bearing animals such as mink, usually involve the use of moist, sticky clumps of feed which are difficult to handle by the rancher. The feed is often placed in the wire mesh on the top of the cage and the mink will reach up and pull a quantity down for consumption. Quite often a large percentage of the feed will fall through the wire bottom of the cage onto the ground thereby being wasted. A suggested solution to this problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,554 wherein a support is attached to the inside of the cage to thereby provide a table for the feed and prevent loss through the bottom of the cage.
By the same token, gravity feeders which can be attached to the cages to permit continued consumption by the animal suffer from several problems. Clumping or agglomeration of the feed often occurs in the container which interrupts the flow of food to the animal. Furthermore, the use of a feeding container which emptys into the cage and can be filled by the rancher on a periodic basis, necessitates an opening into the cage. The opening can also provide a possible means of escape for the animal, particularly where the animal is quite small as in the case of mink kits or other young animals.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a gravity flow feeder for caged animals, especially mink, which avoid the aforesaid difficulties.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a gravity flow feeder which is readily adaptable or attachable to cages in at least several alternative configurations.
It is a further object to provide a gravity flow feeder which has an animal regulated supply of feed and avoids continual clumping of the feed during delivery to the animal.
It is a further object to provide a gravity flow feeder which adapts to a cage and avoids the creation of an opening through which the animal can escape.
These and other objects are accomplished in the present invention as hereinafter described.